live_reality_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zac Robin
| place = Winner | alliances = | challenges = 3 | votesagainst = 1 | days = 5 | exiled = | season2 = The Morgan Gonzales Show | tribes2 = | place2 = 14/14 | alliances = | challenges2 = 0 | votesagainst2 = 6 | days2 = 1 | exiled = }}Zac Robin is a contestant from Survivor Bush: Hidden Oaks & The Morgan Gonzales Show. He is both a Sole Survivor and a first boot. Profile Name: Zachary Robin Age: 18 Occupation: Chuck E. Cheese's Team Leader About you: The name is Zac and I'm representing the color Crimson ya digg? I was born and raised in Slidell, Louisiana and I went to Pope John Paul II Catholic High School. I currently attend LSU and am studying Psychology. I love to stir shit up and blow things out of proportion. I am random and loud but I also have a very chill and mellow side. The music I am listening to usually defines my mood. No one understands me… Myself included I have multiple personalities and I like to hurt people who are close to me before they have the chance to hurt me first. I am an attention whore and my biggest flaw is that I care about people. Hobbies: Work, Bowling, Tennis, Internet, Movies, Reading, Video Games, Lying, and anything I deem as entertaining at the time. Why did you play: I was a huge fan of Survivor Bush Season 1. As soon as the first episode aired I told Josh Pereira I wanted in on the second season. He almost passed me up until I proved myself worthy on a little unofficial get together called "Survivor Beach." I did it for the experience and I wanted to see how far I could make it. Strategy to win: Fly under the radar and play both sides... meaning throw challenges and don't appear as a threat until it is too late for anything to be done. Be a part of everyone's alliance by being a good liar. Goal going into the game is to just make it into the jury or as far as I can. I derived my strategy from watching Big Brother and Survivor; I want to appear as a floater while pulling all the strings without people knowing. I'm a firm believer that someone who takes the role of a leader cannot win because behind every leader there is a puppet master. Favorite Survivor/experience with the actual show: I watched the first four or five seasons and then I saw a few episodes from various other seasons. I also watched a lot of Big Brother. My favorite survivors are Johnny Fair Play, Russel Hantz and Rupert. I play the game most like Dr.Will from season 2 of Big Brother though. My favorite moment from Survivor was when Johnny Fair Play did his infamous grandmother died trick. Hidden Oaks Voting History The Morgan Gonzales Show Voting History Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Survivor Bush Contestants Category:Winners Category:First Boots Category:14th Place Category:Finalists Category:Returning Players